


Tommy does the thing

by nadiettra



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal Tommyinnit, Suicide, Tommy literally kills himself., seriously, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiettra/pseuds/nadiettra
Summary: Tommy was tired. So, so, tired. He had been exiled from his nation, his home, by his now ex-best friend. He had nothing nor nobody to live for. Tommy just wants to feel okay again, but the drop into the lava off of the Nether Hub calls to him.Based off of the part of Tommy’s stream today where he was looking over the edge before Dream made him step back.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 583
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Tommy does the thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it’s In the notes but I just once again want to say TRIGGER WARNING. TOMMY DOES K*LL HIMSELF. Be careful and stay safe.
> 
> This is partially a vent fic, and partially me genuinely thinking this was such an interesting turn of events, in canon.

The first time Tommy had been on the edge of the Nether Hub in the same context he was now was the day after he had been exiled. 

Dream had popped by to torment him, and decided the best way to do that would be to bring him one portal trip away from his home. It hurt, being so close yet so far from his home, of which he would never get to see again, according to Dream. The man threatened to kill him if he went through, actually. Dream knew Tommy was on his last life, too. 

Oddly enough though, for the first time, Tommy found himself not caring about how many lives he had left, or even if he died. What did he have left, truly. A dead brother who could barely remember his past? A now ex-best friend who exiled him just to go along with Dream? Nothing, was the answer. Tommy had _nothing_.

So when Dream went through the portal once again, to torment him, Tommy walked to the edge of the Nether Hub. The lava bubbled gently hundreds of blocks below him, concealing the destructive powers it held. Tommy wondered what would happen if he jumped in. Would he die on impact, from jumping into liquid from however high he was? Or would he perhaps float for a few seconds, feeling the heat eat away at his skin and bones. 

Tommy didn’t realize he had zoned out until a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and roughly pulled him away from the edge. He jumped up and whipped around to see who had disturbed him. It was Dream, the green bastard.

“Tommy, it’s not your time to die.” Dream supplied nonchalantly. 

Tommy hadn’t even really realized his thoughts until Dream said that. And then it clicked. He did want to off himself. Tommy looked to the lava then back to Dream as he was pulled towards Logstead. 

“It’s never my time…” He mumbled.

* * *

The next time was when Tommy was walking Ghostbur through the Nether on one of his routine L’Manburg visits.

As soon as Ghostbur had gone through the portal he had turned and walked towards the edge, now aware of the _urges_ he felt. Tommy’s stare bore down on the lava beneath him.

Wouldn’t it be better if he was gone? Ghostbur could go back to living in L’manburg, with the others. Tubbo and the others wouldn’t have to deal with this exiling business anymore, and he would finally be free. No more betrayal, no more heartbreak, no more problems. Maybe he’d end up like Wilbur, a spirit amnesiac who could only remember the best of times. Tommy doesn’t think he’d mind that. 

All sorts of these thoughts invaded his mind now, supplying different outcomes to his death. Tommy couldn’t stop seeing the pros though. He was just so tired.

Tommy didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there when the portal made a noise. Ghostbur would be back soon. Tommy stood and walked to the portal. 

“ _Not today_ ” he thought.

* * *

His third time on the edge was supposed to be his last. Tommy had written letters and everything. Every one addressed to a different member of the server, no matter how he knew them (that didn’t mean he wasn’t spiteful towards Dream in the letter Tommy wrote for him). 

He had it planned out, drop Ghostbur off and tell him to take his time. While he was gone, Tommy would put his valuables along with the letters in a chest. By the time Ghostbur came back it would be too late. Tommy’s plan was supposed to be flawless.

Tommy didn’t account for the idea of someone else showing up.

Technoblade stepped out of the humming portal, his eyes sweeping over the platform to land on Tommy, who had hastily shoved everything back into his inventory when his other brother had walked through. Techno chuckled.

“Hey, Theseus, what are you doing here? Isn’t this a little close to L’manburg for you.” 

Tommy looked at his brother then turned his head, not wanting to expose his real reason for being here.

“I’m just er… waiting for Ghostbur” Tommy explained hastily, praying Techno wouldn’t sniff him out like a rat. Techno nodded, and Tommy sighed in relief.

“Of course you are, just tormenting yourself by being so close to your home. See Tommy, what did I say about government?” Techno asked as he began to walk away. Tommy wasn’t in the mood to reply, so he didn’t. At Least he could go through with it now he supposed.

Then Ghostbur walked through the portal, shattering his hopes of getting it done today. He would just have to wait a little longer.

* * *

So there Tommy was. He was tired, so fucking tired. Tommy had nothing, nothing. He hoped Ghostbur would be alright without him, he had faith in the spirit.   
He was more prepared now. Tommy came at night, this time, leaving Ghostbur to tend to their house for now (forever, Tommy’s mind supplied). He set everything up, placing the chests and shoveling everything into them. He felt the most at peace he had felt since before the first war. Tommy was going to be free.

He shut the chest and began walking to the edge. Tommy arrived and looked down, looked upon his fate, and smiled.

Then he stepped off. 

As Tommy plummeted, a tear slipped out of his eye.

Turns out that because of how dense molten rock is, you don’t really sink into it. You can, on the other hand, smash into it at terminal velocity.

* * *

Ranboo, poor Ranboo, had been the first to find the chests. He was gearing up to mine some Netherite and expected an empty platform. And to be fair, it was empty. Besides the chests resting neatly to the side of the portal, that was.

Ranboo found them suspicious, as people didn’t often just leave things at the Nether Hub. He looked in one chest and found armor he knew belonged to Tommy, but the exile himself was nowhere to be seen. After sweeping his eyes around the immediate area, Ranboo looked into the second chest. There were a lot of cards in it, all addressed to different members of the server.

“What the fuck Tommy?” Ranboo voiced to no one, just as he found the card addressed to himself. He opened it.

  
_Hey, Ranboo._  
 _If you’re reading this, I’m dead. I killed myself, jumped into the lava._  
  
Ranboo gasped. No. He continued reading.

_Thank you for everything man. Even though we never had time to get close, you were always a fucking amazing friend. You stuck up for me even when my “Best Friend” wouldn’t. Everything you did helped me so much. It was nice to know **someone** was on my side._

Ranboo finished the letter and sank to his knees in grief. He knew Tommy had been having a hard time after being exiled, who wouldn’t, but he never thought Tommy’s pain would get to this point. Fuck.

He had to tell the others.

* * *

Tubbo had been filling out paperwork in his office when he heard the front door slam open, and then shut. He got up from his desk and walked to door, only to be met with it slamming open to reveal a very worried Quackity.

“Twobo, you gotta come quick. Ranboo just walked into L’Manburg, crying and sobbing about- something- I don’t know!” Tubbo set his paperwork down and walked briskly behind Quackity, his office being left behind for now. And as he exited his home he was met with the sight of half of the SMP standing around a distraught Ranboo. Tubbo pushed through the small crowd.

“Ranboo, what’s happened?” Tubbo asked. Ranboo looked up, at him with teary, heart broken eyes.

“It’s- it’s Tommy- here just- read this.” Ranboo handed Tubbo a card.

_Hey Tubbo._  
 _Things haven’t been too great between us recently, have they?_  
  
The was a dried tear drop on the page.

_To cut to the chase, if you’re reading this, I’m dead. I killed myself._  
 _I’ve been thinking about it for days no. All I’ve done is be a problem, isn’t that right? I just… want to apologize. For everything. For burning down George’s house, and for putting you in this mess. I don’t blame you for exiling me. You did what you had to do big man. No matter what Tubbo, I love you._

“No- no surely not- he couldn’t have actually- god please no. Ranboo? This has to be a prank right?” Tubbo asked frantically, looking for any other answers, other than the obvious one. Ranboo shook his head.

“It… seems pretty damn true to me. I’m sorry, Tubbo.”

Suddenly, it was like Tubbo had been dunked in cold water. This couldn’t be happening. He thought he- he thought he didn’t like Tommy, and why would he? After everything that’s happened. That didn’t matter now though as he fell onto his hands knees, wailing. 

“NO! _GODDAMMIT TOMMYINNIT_. HOW DARE YOU JUST _LEAVE_ ME?” He shouted at no one, well no one who could hear him. L’Manburg looked on as their president succumbed to the grief. By this point many others had found their cards, and had read them.

Another person stepped through the crowd, his deep monotone voice carrying over.

“What the hell happened? Why’s everyone moping” Techno asked, his eyes sweeping the small crowd. This time, it was Fundy who answered.

“Tommy’s- Tommy’s killed himself. Wrote us all these notes and everything. Apparently he- he just jumped into the lava in the Nether, at least that’s- thats what the notes say.”

Techno froze. He couldn’t lose another brother. This had to be false. Yet, as he read the card, it clicked. That’s why Tommy had been hanging around that one time. Techno had dismissed it as his younger brother being weird, like he always was. But. 

_“I should’ve known, he’s always dislike the Nether, much less lava, there was no reason for him to be staring at like he had. Oh god. How am I going to tell Phil and Ghostbur?”_

  
Fin.


End file.
